koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamek
"You stupid, awful idiotic--''!" - Prank Calls Kamek is one a major character in the Koopa Kids, being the kids caretaker and one of Bowser's high ranking minions. He was previously Bowser's caretaker, when Bowser was only a baby, however, he became one of his minions over the years, and now looks after Bowser's kids when he himself is away. He's a grumpy magikoopa who dislikes having to serve Bowser, and seems to dislike his life in general, as he normally talks negatively and is shown to dislike Bowser and his eight children, though he has one friend; Messenger. Past When Kamek was a kid, he wanted to be a famous magician. He ran away from high school because he tried to beat his rival Elvin Gadd in a science fair, but he embarrassed himself after attempting to sabotage his inventions, and ran away. He grew up on Yoshi's Island, causing mischief and havoc for the Yoshi's, while perfecting his magic skills, becoming a Magikoopa. One day, however, he rescued a child named Bowser from drowning in water, and took him under his wing to help him succed and beat his rival E. Gadd. They were a family of two for a bit, however, Baby Bowser betrayed Kamek in order to gain the Koopa Troop, and Kamek was turned into simply one of his minions. Ever since that day, Kamek has always had some hatred for Bowser, though was still forced to work for him, or else Bowser would have left him on his own to die. Personality Kamek is shown to be a grump who is pushed around by Bowser. He is usually negative and snarky towards Bowser, though normally gets yelled at by Bowser in return. For the most part he is disliked and treated badly by others. Despite his negative tone, he can sometimes try to pull something off and betray Bowser without him knowing, however he rarely gets this opportunity, and normally just has to serve Bowser, or his kids who he dislikes almost as much. Appearance Kamek is a magikoopa, meaning he's a regular Koopa under a cloak, in his case a sky blue one with white edges around the sleeves. He also wears a pointy, sky blue hat with a white casing, and glasses. His skin is yellow with the orange tan Bowser and his kids share (most of them, anyway). He has a large beeky nose, and two teeth. He also wears brown shoes. Powers & Abilities Kamek possesses a large amount of intelligence and magic powers, and often wields a wand in his hand that he uses to cast magic at people, though his magic can cause multiple effects. He also has the ability to teleport and fly around on his broom. Strengthwise, though, he isn't that great because under the cloak he is just an elderly Koopa. Relationship with other characters Kamek has a negative relationship with most characters in the Koopa Kids, due to his negative attitude. The koopa kids (the characters) Kamek dislikes most of the koopa kids, as he finds them annoying, loud, hard to look after, and thinks there are too many of them. Bowser Kamek dislikes Bowser largely, due to their past incidents and Bowser's brutality towards him, and Bowser is overall the reason why Kamek is so miserable all the time. While he does like Bowser a little bit, he mostly dislikes him. Messenger Kamek hangs out with Messenger, most of the time, as they both are Bowser's major servants. They seem to be friends, as they hang out with each other most of the time, and Kamek is shown to try to teach Messenger things, though it normally passes through Messenger's thick skull. Mario Kamek was recently shown to dislike Mario even more than Bowser, and he sees him as a bad person, as he betrays his friends and is very hostile and brutal towards everyone but himself. Yoshi Yoshi is Kamek's nemesis, much like how Mario and Bowser are enemies. This is because Kamek caused trouble on Yoshi's Island when Yoshi was a baby, and they fight each other alongside their masters. Trivia *Kamek is the name of the Magikoopa species in Europe and Japan. *Kamek's feminine voice misleads some people into thinking he is female. *Kamek is one of the oldest characters in the Koopa Kids. **It was said in episode 18, that Kamek is 389 years old, and since the series is on it's third season, it means that Kamek is 391 years old **Whenever someone calls Kamek a 60 year old man he answers ''I'm way older than that! when the normal thing is to say that you're younger K - K - Category:Old Pepole Category:Boys Category:Magikoopa Category:Pepole who like One Direction Category:Pepole who hate kids Category:Good Guys Category:Members of Toadette's gang Category:Heroes Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters